Remember When
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: It's the anniversary of Gloria May Stilinski's death, Stiles Mother, and he is taking it hard. He found a way of dealing with all the pain and sadness that builds up inside of him: A razor blade. When Scott finds out about Stiles secret, will he be able to help him? Or will he be too late? Stiles now wears a mask to hide the pain, and it is slowly starting to crack.


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or not enough spaces in places. I'm still a little out of it from the medicine for pain from my operation. But I'm determined to write.

_Just get through the day, Stilinski. Just get through the last class of the day. Maybe Harris will be in a better mood? If hell froze over. I don't even want to be here, I should have just stayed home. Scott has been stuck to my side like glue all day. Not that I mind it, we're best friends, but I want to be alone right now. I should have just stayed home. _A book came slamming down onto the teen's desk which jostled him from his thoughts. "Stilinski. When you're done day dreaming about your imaginary girlfriend, you can start on your assignment. It's due at the end of the period and you have 10 minutes.", snapped Mr. Harris as he watched his student scramble to open his textbook to the right page. "Dude, are you okay?", asked Scott as he poked his best friend in the shoulder with his pencil, ignoring the glare he got from both his Teacher and his friend. "You asked me that over 100 times today, Scott. And for the hundredth time, I'm fine.", replied Stiles as he began his assignment, his foot tapping on the floor under him. The wolf's nostrils flared as his took in the teen's scent and listened to his heartbeat, knowing very well that he had lied.

_Stupid werewolf senses and their stupid hearing. _"I told you already, Scott. I'm fine.", explained the teen as he finished about half of the assignment before the bell rang. "Come on, Stiles. I know what today is and I know that you're not fine.", explained Scott as he gathered up his books and turned in his assignment, waiting patiently for his best friend to do the same. "McCall, I swear to God, if you do not drop it I will drop you.", snapped Stiles as he slammed his paper into the bin, his eyes blazing in held back anger. The wolf's eyed widened for a second before he held his hands up in surrender and walked out of the classroom, the other teen following behind him but making sure to keep a distance between him and the taller teen. _Screw practice, I'm going home. _The teen walked to his locker and spun the combination, throwing all of his books into it before he slammed it shut, loud enough to startle Isaac who's locker was beside his. "Come on, man. We're going to be late for practice, and I am not running laps with Greenburg again for it.", explained Isaac as he shut his locker and picked up his lacrosse gear from off of the floor in his duffel.

"I'm not going to practice, Isaac. I've got a few things to take care of at home since my Dad is on the night shift again.", explained Stiles, it wasn't a completer lie. His Dad did have the night shift again, but he had nothing to take care of, he had a date with a razor. "Coach will bench you for sure again if you skip.", pleaded the wolf as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm benched all the time. No big deal.", explained the teen as he wrenched his shoulder out of the bigger teen's grasp, walking down the hall and out of the school. _Just get to your Jeep and get home, what you need is waiting for you. _Stiles walked across the crowded parking lot to his Jeep and slid behind the wheel, shutting the door behind himself, ignoring the fact that it slammed. He started up the Jeep and made his way out of the parking lot, trying to keep himself from purposely scratching Jackson's new Porsche. Spoiled rotten teen.

He drove out onto the road and tore off, not caring that he was going at least 15 mph over the speed limit, praying that his Dad or any of the other Deputies didn't catch him in plain sight. That would go over well at the house. The brakes of his Jeep squealed as he pulled to a stop in the driveway of his house, noticing that his Dad's car was nowhere in sight and the cruiser wasn't there either. _Must have the night shift again or he's working late, he's usually always home when I get here. Then again, I did skip practice, Coach will have my ass for that this time. _Stiles tore the keys out of the ignition and wished that it didn't cause any damage, his Jeep was his baby. But right now, what he needed, was his razor blade. 


End file.
